


Joyeux Noël!

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Paris (City), Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes Arthur to the city of lights for a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devan (RL friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Devan+%28RL+friend%29).



Arthur threw the drapes open, revealing a breathtaking view of Paris. "Fucking gorgeous. It's fucking gorgeous!"

"You say fucking too much," Merlin exclaimed, throwing his duffle on the giant bed and stretching, feeling his shirt ride up and the breeze brush against his belly when Arthur opened the window as well.

Arthur grabbed him by the hips and bit at his neck, laughing when Merlin yelped and twitched violently. "I'm sorry, Mr.I-Studied-Here-For-Four-Years, I'm just happy. Don't go and spoil my day with your lack of enthusiasm, _Emrys_."

Arthur kissed him on the temple and then scurried into the sitting room to open those windows, too.

"Manic, maybe. It's like you've never been out of the country!" Merlin laughed, grabbing his wallet and sunglasses and walking to the front door of the snappy flat Arthur'd rented with his copious amounts of money. For all his riches though, he was more fascinated with the world and more loving than anyone he'd met before.

"Father hated the French," Arthur said distractedly, leaning on the sill and taking a big breath of frigid December air. " _Fuck_! This is amazing."

Merlin wrapped Arthur's scarf around his neck when he finally coaxed him to the door. "Joyeux Noël," Merlin chuckled when he'd pulled Arthur's hat over his ears, too.

"Bon Anniversaire," Arthur burbled out, in horrible French. He was grinning, though, brimming with excitement.

"That means Happy Birthday, you clotpole."

Arthur shrugged, leaning in and kissing him properly. He cupped Merlin's face in his hands and, first, pressed their lips together and just breathed, getting Merlin's attention. Then there were licks and nips and fingers in Merlin's hair and chest to his chest. Merlin found himself backed against the door with Arthur's thigh between his and an increasingly spacey disposition.

"Now, that..." Merlin said huskily when Arthur backed away. "That means Happy Anniversary."

"You bet your fucking life it does," Arthur replied, smug.

Merlin was quick to pull on his own earmuffs and gloves, ready to walk the streets with Arthur at his side. Arthur marched away to close the windows, and then they were off. Down the stairs and out the door to the streets of Île Saint-Louis they went, armed with their camera and euros and their hands laced tight.

As they crossed the bridge Arthur looked away from the sights and sounds with which he was so infatuated and leaned in to Merlin, nosing at his cheek. "Thanks for taking me to Paris."

Merlin kissed him on the cheek and replied, "I fucking love you, too, Pendragon."


End file.
